Data has been collected in order to evaluate the effect of matrix modification on reduction of molecular absorption, a spectral interference commonly associated with determination of aluminum by graphite furnace atomic absorption spectrometry. Matrix modification of antihemophilic factor (AHF) has been accomplished through the addition of the non-ionic detergent Triton X-100 and sulfuric acid. Modification results either in an increase in the volatility of matrix components or a decrease in the volatility of aluminum such that the matrix components responsible for background absorption are more easily eliminated during thermal pretreatment steps of AHF prior to atomization thus leading to more accurate and precise analysis. A study is currently being undertaken to evaluate the efficacy of multiple standard addition in order to correct for non-spectral interferences. Future studies involving the use of multiple standard addition as a calibration technique will focus on recovery and reproducibility of added aluminum in AHF. This study includes assay and characterization of aluminum in albumin and biological products containing aluminum adjuvants.